


Welcome

by ElSun



Category: Birds of Prey (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: A/N: This is a Supergirl/Birds of Prey slash. The character of Linda is my homage to the original 1984 movie Supergirl when her alias was Linda Lee





	1. Chapter 1

National City  
“Kiera is the meeting set for tomorrow?”  
“Yes Miss.Grant.”  
“Good.”  
“If I may who is Helena Kyle?”  
“I don’t know really. She is however the CEO of Wayne Enterprises and she wants a meeting.  
I’m more interested in this Vigilante. This is before your time but there was talk of a Batman and a Batgirl, how I named Supergirl actually.” Cat had a glazed over look in her eyes.   
Kara was impressed she hadn’t heard of any of this before she was planning on googling all of this tonight.  
“Well goodnight.”  
“Goodnight Kiera.”  
New Gotham  
“Where is that kid?” Helena was pacing the Clocktower. Barbara was smirking a little she knew Dinah could get under skin and often did but she also knew how important this meeting was for all of them and she was late.  
She burst thru the door a few minutes later.  
“Sorry forgot something at school.”  
“About time. Let’s go Alfred’s waiting.” The New protectors of New Gotham made there way downstairs.   
“So who is Cat Grant?” Dinah asked as they were heading to New Gotham airfield.  
“Cat Grant has been dubbed The Queen of all Media. I couldn’t find anything else. Which makes me certain this merger maybe a good idea.”  
“Yeah if Huntress can play nice.”  
“Shut up. You won’t be attending if you keep this up.”  
“You forget you want me to make nice with the assistant who she is never seen without.”  
“Not nice just read her.” Barbara chided out to the young telepath.  
Dinah leaned back in her seat this was going to be a major drag. When he reached the air strip the Wayne Jet was on stand by as the foursome boarded  
National City   
“Okay last time what do you really think of Supergirl?” Dinah couldn’t help herself Barbara had told her once that her Father use to brood all day and night the murder of his parents when he was a child tortured him. Helena was the same with the murder of her mother. She didn’t do it for the fun but every once in awhile she could see the young girl she used to be.  
“Look kid I don’t want to have a Vs with her. I don’t need to prove myself.”  
“Worried you can’t take her?”  
“No Im concerned this might mean I have to be nice all day. I already hate taking my birth right. And being a grown up. God I miss the bar.”  
“Dinah settle down. Helena we talked about this.”  
“Still I hate suits.”  
Alfred was listening as always and smiled at the three they were finding there way. The drive to the hotel was peaceful. The Penthouse came with five rooms a kitchen and a basket from CatCo .  
“Nice.”   
“Don’t touch.”  
Helena looked around disappeared and came back as Huntress heading for the balcony she was gone.  
“Now why is it she gets to go out?”  
“She’s the boss.” Alfred intoned as he began to prepare a meal. Barbara just looked on. Helena and Barbara had booked the hotel for the view of CatCo . She was now on the adjacent building as her eyes went into cat mode she peered around and found what she was looking for.  
“Burning the midnight oil.” She leapt over to the building a few floors below her office and climbed up. As she leapt onto the balcony she heard the doors opening. She hid in shadow.  
“Supergirl?” Cat called out. She stepped back when the figure in black came into the light.  
“Wrong girl. I’m Huntress and you must be Cat Grant . I read your article about the girl of steel and wanted to meet her, but instead I thought better and well we don’t have such a publication as yours. I thought why not venture out.”  
“Wait you want me to do an interview? How did you get up here?”  
“Clocks ticking.”  
“So you are a Superhero?”  
“Yes.”  
“Are you an alien?”  
“No, the correct term for someone like me is meta-human.”  
“So there are others?”  
“Yes, they don’t all heed the call. Some just like to be left alone and others are criminals the point is people with "powers” are out there.“  
"Was there ever a Batman?”  
“I can’t answer that.”  
“Was there a Batgirl?”  
“I don’t know about the past. The future is a different place a year ago you thought there was only one Kryptonian now you have two. Stop thinking you know what the world is. You don’t know one dose that is what makes living the best part of all of this. Now I have to go sights to see.” She turned and leapt off the balcony she seemed to float to the next building. Cat fainted.  
Helena moved thru the darkness not really looking for anything but found trouble. She stopped a robbery, then as she was heading back was harassed by a gang. She left them in a heap. When she came in Barbara was waiting for her.  
“Red?”  
“Dinners cold you’ve made the news twice and we don’t even own anything in town. Can’t you behave for one evening?”  
“I was working really. Nothing more as for the news just helping out.”  
“Eat and we’re going to bed.” Helena headed towards the dinning room and ate dinner she was being punished. Still sleeping was fine as long as she had Barbara.  
Cat was back in the office after running home to change. The other news outlets were buzzing about this new hero. She was the only one with story. So she sat tight.  
“Kiera do we have everything we need?”  
“Conference room A is ready coffee, tea, pastries,bagels and cream cheese.”  
“Flavored?”  
“Of course Miss.Grant.”   
Cat walked down the hall as Kara went towards the elevator. As the doors parted the birds stepped into CatCo. A new beginning unbeknownst to Supergirl.  
“Good morning and welcome to CatCo. I’m Miss.Grants assistant she is already in the conference room if you will follow me right this way.”  
“Thank you.” Helena said as she tried to sound pleasant. The four walked down the hallway. When they reached the room Dinah brushed past Kara and was stunned. She and Kara both were aware of the other.  
“Kiera.”  
Kara was over to Miss.Grant crossing in front of Helena she obscured her view for a moment. The two spoke in hushed tones.  
Helena was listening but had Dinah now telling her she was her. She moved ahead with her plan.  
“Miss.Grant.” Helena extended her hand and all smiles. Cat turned away from Kiera and looked over to the voice she had just heard as her eyes focused she fainted.  
“Miss.Grant?”  
“Is she alright.”  
“Low blood sugar?”  
“Dinah!!”  
“I learned in biology.”  
Kara peered over her glasses and made sure she was alright. A few moments had passed while everyone waited. As Cats eyes opened Kara helped her up.  
“You should eat something yes Kiera thank you.”  
As Cat stood up she smoothed out her outfit and looked at Helena again.  
“Low blood sugar?”  
“No I’m fine. Kiera that will be all let’s get this meeting started.” Kara excused herself and as the door closed Cat let loose.  
“What the hell, who are you? And I looked up the word Meta-human it doesn’t exist.”  
“Allow me.”  
“Who are you?”  
“Barbara Gordon, Scientist. Huntress and Dinah are meta’s I’m human and yes at times they can be a handful. However our intention was entirely to merger a deal with Wayne Enterprises. As much as I’ve warned her that this is not New Gotham she is still the boss.”  
“So you three are the reason New Gotham crime is down 57%.”  
“Yes.”  
“So what do you do?” She eyed Dinah  
“I’m still in training but I’m a telepath. I also can read minds.”  
“Really?”  
Dinah walked over to Cat touching her she smiled but opted for something else.  
“You actually want the strawberry cream cheese more than you want the bagel.”  
“Fair enough.”  
The four worked on the deal for the next few hours.  
TBC…


	2. Welcome part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss. Grant and Kara's first date. Whilst the Birds take stock of National City.

Kara listened as the meeting wrapped up. She was concerned for Miss.Grant walking to the door.  
“We should have dinner tonight.”  
“Yes that would be in order.”  
“Kiera make reservations for tonight.”  
“Yes Miss.Grant.”  
Kara walked the three to the elevator. She still knew there was something wrong with the young girl but she didn’t have time to per sue it yet. She went back to check on Miss.Grant.  
“Miss.Grant are you feeling well.”  
She was eating the cream cheese and seeming quite pleased with herself.  
“Yes Kiera everything is fine. I do need you too make those reservations and I need you to track down Supergirl.”  
“Supergirl?”  
“Yes I need her for something.”  
“I’ll get on that right away.”  
“Dinah be back for dinner.” She walked out of the Penthouse and was free. She decided to take the train and explore the city. The young telepath saw a girl about the same age as her. Walking over she sat down.  
“Hi.”  
“Hey.”  
“I’m Dinah so you know any places to go.”  
“I’m Linda and well there’s the Pier and of course WasteLand of your into Supergirl.”  
The two kept talking and ended up spending the whole day together.  
“You do realize you need to think about wearing a mask.”  
“No not this again. Supergirl wears glasses and nobody is any wiser.”  
“Yes but it’s safer.”  
“I know but this whole secret identity is not me. I was born. Nothing more this is who I am why can’t I just be me. Normal.”  
“Helena if villains find out about who you are you could end up like…”  
“You know with holding sex works so much better than the victim.”  
“No that hurts us both.”  
“So Alfred what have you got.”  
“Finally Miss.Helena.” Alfred had the suit bringing it out she watched how happy it made the two of them.  
Cat left early she went to change again. Kara was to accompany them this evening. She was surprised that she had asked. She called Alex who was just waiting for her to get there.  
“So is this a date.”  
“No dinner with Miss.Grant and the Wayne’s .”  
“They just closed a deal. I’m glad to go but there is something about the three of them of them I just can’t shake.”  
“Keep your eyes peeled.”  
“Will do and thanks.”  
Kara was back at the office and was waiting for Miss.Grant who was back in her office. When she stepped out she was a vision.  
“Kiera you look nice.”  
“As do you.” Cat just smiled linking her arm in hers the two took off for the elevator.  
“That kid is…”  
“Right here. I’ll be ready in ten minutes.”  
“Relax she’s here.”  
“I told you taking in a kid was bad news.”  
“Okay ready to go.”  
The three headed down to meet Alfred the restaurant was nice as both parties arrived at the same time.  
“Cat you look amazing.”  
“Thank you Helena you do also.”  
The mogul and the heiress sat down together as everyone else followed suit the evening went off without a hitch. As Kara eyed Dinah for a moment. The young meta knew what she was up to and touched her hand. Kara wasn’t sure what just happened but her attentions were suddenly focused all on Helena and Miss.Grant. As dinner was served she began to grow more irate.  
Barbara looked over and knew Dinah had done something. She was aware this was when the night was going to take a turn for the worse.  
TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah uses her powers and trouble brews.

Barbara had excused herself to the powder room and almost dragged Dinah with her.  
“What are you doing?”  
“It’s so obvious she loves Cat, I just put a suggestion into her head that Cat might like Helena.”  
“You can’t go around toying with people’s emotions. However I am pleased you are honing your skills.”  
“Thank you and I’ll stop her if she gets to angry.”  
The two returned to the table and everything seemed fine, the evening continued. They had dessert and coffee and the night came to a close. Dinah watched closely as Kara never did take her eyes off Helena or Cat. The Birds were in the car. When Helena let loose.  
“What did she do?”  
“Just help love along.”  
“Why are you so much trouble?”  
“Well you are becoming dull someone has to keep up the life style.”  
“Please I need a drink.” Barbara silenced them both.  
Kara and Cat had also got into the car.   
“Kiera my driver will take you home.”  
“Thank you Miss.Grant.” Kara still felt weird when she suddenly felt the urge to do something. She leaned in closer to Cat and kissed her. To her surprise Cat relented and kissed back. They parted and both stared at one another.  
“What was that?”  
“I didn’t want the evening to go to waste.”  
“Kiera.” Cat moved closer kissing her again they made out until the reached their stop.  
“Would…”  
“Yes.”  
Cat and Kara made their way to her apartment. They where thru the door and kissing. Making it to the couch they fell back never breaking contact.  
“Kiera what are we doing?”  
“We where having a first date.”  
“Why are we doing this?”  
“Because we have been crushing on each other for some time now.”  
“You do know this doesn’t change anything about us. I order, you fetch.”  
“Yes Miss.Grant.”  
Slowly clothes began to be removed as the two moved to the bed. The night was coming to an amazing end.  
“Hel, let’s not be angry with her she was working an angle.”  
“Yes that may not pay off, people’s emotions are tricky. This could go wrong.”  
“Let’s just say it won’t. Besides you need a little stress relief.”  
Helena picked the former Batgirl up from her wheel chair and carried her into the room. They made love for the rest of the evening.  
Dinah was up before everyone she was to meet Linda at the Pier they were going to spend the day at the beach.  
Cat opened her eyes and was surprised to find the bed empty. Sitting up she looked around for her.  
“Looking for me.”  
“Where did you?”  
“Out I got coffee and bagels and cream cheese for you.”  
“You whereby supposed to know about this.”  
“My job is to know.”  
“We should be getting ready to head in.”  
“We could or we could stay right here.”  
“And what would we do?”  
“Same thing as last night.”  
“That was fun but you are making this difficult.”  
“How so?”  
“Stop looking at me that way.”  
“What way?”  
“Like you know something I don’t yet.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Coffee.” She handed her the coffee. She let the caffeine wash over her as she got out of bed. Kara was granted an obstructed view. She sipped at her own beverage before they had to leave.  
Dinah and Linda were sitting in the sand. They had been talking for a long moment. When Linda leaned in and pecked her on the cheek.  
“This has been great. Hate you have to leave so soon.”  
“Yes me too.”  
“Maybe you shoulda come here instead of New Gotham.”  
“If only. So you wanna get something to eat?”  
“Sure.”  
Dinah and Linda made there way back to the Penthouse . Alfred was preparing breakfast as the two came in.  
“Ah, Miss Dinah I see you brought a guest.”  
“Alfred this is Linda.”  
“Miss.Linda Welcome.”  
“Thank you.”  
The two sat down to eat as the smell woke the senior crime fighters.  
“Breakfast already?”  
“Yes you know how this works. You wake up you go to work.”  
“Not today.”  
“Yes come on.” The two got up and walked into the dining room. They weren’t expecting to find a new arrival.  
“Not another one.”  
“Dinah.”  
“She’s my friend and I think if we can help her then we should.”  
“Work never ends.”  
TBC……


	4. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth about Linda. Whilst Kara and Cat deal with their own issues.

Oracle once Batgirl now sat working on a laptop something she had designed. Delphi wasn’t portable but Athena was capable of accessing Delphi all files where uploaded as she ran thru any matches on Linda. The girl wasn’t meta but there was something about her she couldn’t put her finger on.  
When the computer chirped out its findings. Barbara sat back with aghast .  
“That’s not possible?”  
“What?”  
She looked at Helena and the two moved out of the room. When the door was closed and she was sure that they were not listening.  
“You look like you’ve seen a ghost?”  
“Just buying sometime.”  
“What?”  
“Linda isn’t who she says she is, in this time she’s a middle aged woman who bears a striking resemblance to the girl in the next room. That’s not all I’ve got police reports of two others each at a different age.”  
“So what are you saying she’s been kidnapped thru time? Even for us that’s a little weird and why?”  
“Weird yes? Why at this point I’m guessing we’ve got an idiot I use the term for the simple reason time manipulation is just dangerous in my experience it doesn’t work the way it appears. The point is we need them all.”  
“Why do I never get the smash and grab days anymore.”  
“Just be glad Wayne Medical is in your pocket.”  
The two worked out the rest of the plan and went back out to greet the two young cherubs.   
“So?”  
“Dinah I need you to do something for me.” Barbara was aware this wasn’t going to be as easy as it appeared but she had faith in the young telepath that even she could be cordial when the situation arose.  
“Go to this address I need you to get her here.”  
“You’ll know when you see her.”  
“Can I come?”  
“No.” Barbara and Helena said in unison as they escorted Linda to the tv.  
“Why don’t you sit and just relax.”  
“But I want too.”  
“Trust me.”  
They left the teenager with Alfred as each set out to find there respective matches. Helena was the easiest they were all to happy to release the young woman to her. Whilst Barbara had todo a little more convincing she knew from her expression that Dinah was right on time.  
The two where standing looking at one another for a long moment. Her eyes narrowed and she went to shut the door. Dinah reached out.  
“This is going to sound weird.”  
“Like everything else why did you go?”  
“I’m confused.”  
“You left?”  
“why don’t you come with me and I’ll explain everything.”  
“You’re doing that thing you do when you are hiding something I know all about you remember . You, Huntress and Oracle.”  
“Wow she was right this time shit is weird. These are conversations you had with me before I met the you now. Make sense?”  
“Yes I know I’ve been dealing with this all my life I hate all this hero crap. Truly you just seemed nice and I was a kid. Still am somewhere but you are meta so this never works out for you. Time melds itself to you so you don’t change I do. It’s like you were never here but the memory albeit distant to everyone else. It’s driving me crazy.”  
“Okay will talk.”  
“I don’t want to talk I want you to grow up. I’ve waited for you to come back and you are still her.”  
“If you come with me we can fix this.”  
“Nope not going to be fixed we’re stuck I’m old you are not and this is just the way it is.”  
“We can go and find out just trust me.”  
“Your winging it and for once it’s not as cute as it should seem. You are desperate. I’m only going cause I need to know.”  
“Not sure what you mean but sure.” They left and went to the Penthouse.  
Kara had managed to get Cat to work from her apartment. They had spent the morning after breakfast making calls. The two were sitting on the couch. Cat wearing at shirt of hers and looking quite fetching with her hair mussed. She was still in her pajamas having ducked out in them to get breakfast.  
“No I want the Font centered, no bullets and yes I want you to rush it.”  
Kara have a small smile she always enjoyed listening to the pitch of her voice when she worked. As she hung up the phone. She looked over .  
“You know the feeling when you plan a perfect idea and then watch it grow and realize that nobody else got it?”  
“No.”  
“Yeah I figured.”  
“Why don’t you take a break.”  
“I’m just going to smoke.”  
“Fine, breathe.”  
Cat walked over to her evening bag and pulled out her lighter and a pack of cigarettes. She lit one and sat back down. Picking up her coffee she looked at her again.  
“Something wrong?”  
“I’m still trying to handle this.”  
“That all?”  
“No I’m hiding something, I thought it was about the company doing well and another female CEO but there’s something else.”  
“Well if you want to tell me you can.”  
“It’s more Supergirl related.”  
“We’ll never mind . I’m sure she’ll be around.”  
“Yes me too, but I want to tell you because I trust you.”  
“What is it?”  
“Helena is something else.”  
“Her again.”  
“Are you jealous?”  
“No..Yes.”  
“See I knew something was wrong with you last night. It’s making me doubt me.”  
“You think she did something to us?”  
“No I mean she literally glided off my balcony the other night. We had an interview and then her eyes did this thing where they were like cat like pun intended but they looked purple. You see what I mean when I said it’s Supergirl related.”  
“So she’s not human?”  
“Half human a meta I got the rest from Barbara and then that girl Diamond or other is one too. I mean it’s different Aliens are here ok but people who aren’t like everybody else. I’m not sure what to make of it I don’t want to cause a panic but I’m not sure were we fit in all of this the world is changing and what if humanity can’t keep up?”  
TBC…..


	5. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss.Grant is working. As the birds realize the problem.

Kara sat slacked jawed Cat was pacing she really wanted to tell the story but had to think of the people. If more heroes were joining the fight then what was The Universe planning?  
Billions of years had Earth rotated around the sun and somewhere out there alien life existed. So if Meta Humans existed did this mean Nature was mounting a defense. The term “Only the strong survive.” came to mind.  
“I can’t just sit I have todo something.” She was about to head for the bathroom when she decided now was the time for the truth .  
“Miss .Grant I’m her.”  
“Her?”  
“Supergirl.”  
“Not now Kiera.”  
“Listen to me I was born Kara Zor-El on Krypton my planet has a red sun unlike Earth. Which for me makes your world strange and beautiful at the same time.” Kara’s desperate declaration stoped Cat as she turned around to look at her she was caught in between anger and shock.  
“You lied to me?” She backed away bumping into something she couldn’t think right now her emotions were all over the place her composure faulting from the no-nonsense business woman.  
“I didn’t lie, technically I just didn’t our right tell the truth. I’m a secret and that needed to remain that way. I am an alien yes but I am only here to protect my cousin who doesn’t need me anymore. I miss my world my home my family and so I became a hero like him. Why am I to blame?”  
“I can’t .” She stood for a long moment realizing she wasn’t dressed and didn’t have her car. She sat down and just stared off into space.

 

“We are going to need another place to stay.” Helena intoned as she walked thru the Penthouse hotel room.  
“Alfred’s already working on it.”  
Dinah came thru the door with Linda who seemed unfazed by all parties. The two were greeted and led into the study.  
“Well gangs all here one of the Linda’s called out.”  
“So fearless leader what’s the plan?” Dinah was looking at her, as Helena walked over to the mantle.  
“We need to get back to Gotham or bring Gotham here to us.”  
“Are you saying you can fix this?”  
“Yes and no. Yes there is another time machine no I can’t fix this if I don’t destroy the other machine this would all become pointless.”  
“How hard is this going to be?”  
“Red?”  
“I need to design a tracking system to find the point in time that has been disturbed. Luckily my machine operates on another frequency basically we stored all of our jumps. So there should be no problem.”  
“Now we just need to get it here right?”  
TBC….


	6. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat is crushed but won't stay down for long. The Birds do some good in National City.

Cat Grant had done a lot of things in her life being a force thru the world wasn’t something she wasn’t used to. However at this moment she was teetering on the edge, she had left Kara’s apartment and was on her way to CatCo.  
“Miss. Helena there is a call.” Helena walked out of the room following Alfred.   
“Hello?”  
“Huntress, I don’t like you but I need you.”  
“Miss.Grant? Is everything ok?”  
“From the moment he appeared this world changed your kind make me nervous too but apparently I’m growing as a person. You and your flock are going to help the world.”  
“You do realize I’m not those happy S’s.?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good.” The call contiued as they worked out the details. When they hung up Helena looked down she knew this reeked of Dinah. She walked back in the room.  
Barbara peered over she could see her boiling with irritation.  
“What did she do?”  
“Oh her little love spell has broken there alien. She confessed. Now we are the help.”  
“This could work.”  
“You do remember that the night is me.”  
“You need to be around more it’s not healthy . Besides we need to get the machine here and I still have things to work on. Besides you two need to try partnering.”  
“Always the ever watchful Oracle.”  
“You love it.”  
“Kid Alfred’s got something for you.”  
“What?”  
“Go.” Dinah listens and headed out of the room. Barbara was back to her keyboard as Linda still seemed a bit taken a back by seeing herself thru the years.  
“You all ok?”  
“No.”  
“Well, I’ve gotta go so if you need anything Alfred has my card.”  
“Wait.”  
“Yeah.”  
“You are helping.”  
“Don’t believe I’m the best it’s not me.”  
“You really don’t know how much you will do.”  
“I’m not staying.”  
“You are here for now.”  
“Do what we can.” She left the room.  
Helena Kyle was never the nicest individual it was the truth. Nothing was going to change that yet she did have moments of an askew humanity only when there was something she wanted and at this moment she had her sights on something. Which is why she was taking the kid.  
The two shared a strange look as Barbara peeked up she couldn’t believe the sight. Linda just…  
“Figures.”  
“I’m awesome and I know it .”  
“Let’s go.”  
As the two left.  
“Do you think?”  
“You have future memories, I can’t even phathom but Huntress I don’t have words.”  
“I know.” The room seemed to still as the six sat each going back to whatever had occupied there attention.   
“You have got to be kidding?”  
“No time like the present.”  
“I’ve never used this to levitate.”  
“You do need to learn.”  
“It’s not possible.”  
“Wanna bet.”  
“No.”  
Helena went straight for her as she did Dinah’s instinct took over and she was out of her reach.  
“Good now hold it.”  
She did as told as the two made there way to CatCo. It was in that moment they where spotted or so it would seem.  
Tbc…


	7. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> National City gets a full view of New Gotham's Champion's.

“Are you getting this in the studio?”  
“Yes breaking Live right now as you can see they are headed towards CatCo.” The chopper swerved closer to the building. Dinah and Helena were on the balcony of Cat’s office.  
“Well now that’s perfect .”  
“I’ll assume you two can sit. So please do.” The entire bull pen was looking into her office after seeing the live feed.  
“Now that we are here?”  
“Wow the blonde wouldn’t even know it was you. Interview.”  
“Just so you know this doesn’t change anything.”  
“Of course not. Now let’s begin.” Opening the door the film crew filed in. The interview lasted a a few minutes and the response was immediate there plan was working. When the left Cat sat down and was about to call down to the news room when Kara stood helpless at her desk.  
“This is not the time or place for you, so go to your desk.”  
“Miss.Grant?”  
“Now.”  
“Fine.” She walked out of the room and sat at her desk stealing glances thru the course of the day.  
Barbara was reading the files as she noticed that Linda was watching the window. Each one was looking at the other as the memory formed. If she hadn’t been occupied she may have find this stimulating.  
“Everything ok?”  
“No.”  
“Great.”  
“How long till they are back I want to talk to her?”  
“They are going to check out the new mansion.”  
“Well then I could use a cigarette.”  
“I’ll call down. Particular brand?”  
“At the moment we just need to smoke.”  
“No problem.”  
The bell rang and a cartoon was dropped off the time traveling woman each moved towards the box. Barbara watched concern evident her mind going to the solution of what could happen as she began to see theories of what was happening.  
“Part of you can’t hide. This is bad.”  
“I’m sorry. Don’t I stayed with her. This is my fault.”  
“No it’s not I see in my old age I’m still cynical. However this isn’t her fault either. The moron who tampered with time is to blame and can I join up I love the idea of righting a wrong.”  
“Well I maybe you should think about that this is harder than marriage.”  
“I need it.”  
“Slow down I’m not looking forward to me yet let alone being with a superhero. How do I get like you all?”  
“Your girlfriend and her family are always there.”  
“Not helping.”  
“You asked.” They where smoking and Barbara was beginning to worry this was becoming increasingly hectic.  
Still she knew they where capable of handling this. She went back to her work. As the service order displayed on her screen. She received a call.  
“So how goes the place?”  
“You’ll find it nice.”  
“One day you are going to have to do things with out me.”  
“When that happens Ill be older and more crabby so what dose it matter.”  
“Hel, report.”  
“It’s not the Manor but it works.”  
“Good everything has been ordered and will be delivered in the next few hours. I rushed it so burns up your expenses for the month.”  
“That’s fine.”  
“Do you want to stay tonight.”  
“No not with out you.”  
“Ok, I just thought you might want to get a feel for the place.”  
“Red really am I missing something?”  
“No just miss you.”  
“I.. it’s the office.”  
“I know.”  
“We’re leaving now.”  
“Fine.”  
Tbc…


	8. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is called by Clark.

Opening the door Helena was looking for Red she was sitting at the table still working.  
“I was just thinking why don’t we go out for a while?”  
“You never want to go out unless there is something wrong. What’s up?”  
“New town, new just go out with me.”  
“Fine. Get changed.”  
“Dinah?” The teen looked up as she watched all five ladies move towards her. She smiled and looked to the twenty-something one.  
“Nope not me.”  
“Ok so this won’t get easier.”  
“Mmhm.” They locked eyes a second later she seemed to be looking there.  
“Hey.”  
“There was a time when you loved.”  
“Come with me.” The two headed up the stairs while the others seemed to blush.  
This was the end of the day and she was still sitting here. Feeling something what she wasn’t sure yet but man was she feeling. Cat was sitting at her desk the remaining staff having filtered out. She knew Kiera was still there waiting for her to forgive. She wasn’t not her nature. As someone else knew all to well.  
His music signaled her to her phone.  
“What the.”  
“I’m a kid.”  
“What?”  
“Will you listen to me, I’m a kid.”  
“Wait how.”  
“I can’t come in right now meet me at the farm.”  
“You haven’t been there in forever.”  
“Emergency.”  
“Ok.”  
Kara looked over one last time and with a parting glance left. She was over the city and headed to the farm. Fearing the worst she was sure there was something peculiar going on.  
When she arrived he was standing in the dark at the furthest part of the barn.  
“Kal”  
“Back here.”  
Stepping into the light she panicked.  
“Ew, you look like.”  
“I know.”  
“When did you MIss. Grant. Ewwww.”  
“Will you relax please. No wonder you never visit.”  
“It’s what you think but not. Let’s skip the children are mine moment and focus please. Time travel happens yes I’m proof but this isn’t just one vehicle to do this to me we have option a. They have all focused on one time line. Option B. They have several time lines  
And option 3. Both have occurred and only 5 years have passed and I’ve grown to a 10 year old. With me so far.”  
“Yes,Miss.Grant really?”  
“I can smell her on you. So let’s not split hairs.”  
“How did you two? A rock put her in me short version we merged happened more than once. Let’s move on.”  
“We.”  
“I know. Maybe this will work out but if I don’t get back to the right time this will become a problem. Worlds will erupt into Chaos. They’ve done things new species are being breed some with new powers. Virus are being created no specices will survive but us. A barren universe. Not my idea of a peaceful life. So get out of the clouds and back in your mind.”  
“Okay. I need you to first check with the DEO find every strange signature you can find should be easy. Now get moving.”  
“What about you?”  
“I’ve gotta inform the others.”  
“Others, what others.”  
“If I told you everything I’d have to erase your mind too.”  
“Ne-ver mind.”  
“I’ll be away for awhile just don’t freak.”  
“Oh and for the record there is no way the universe would create an XY someone is creating a race of carriers be warned. They are not me. Look. Same brand different genes.”  
TBC…


	9. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara heads to the DEO. As The Birds work.

Barbara and Helena each disappeared into the bathroom. They appeared twenty minutes later. Barbara was a vision Helena stood frozen for a moment.  
“You look like you were forged from fire and heaven.”  
Barbara smiled for a moment it seemed like Helena had been trying to enjoy Shakespeare. Alfred handed over the keys.   
“Enjoy the night.”  
Dinah and Linda were sitting looking at one another.   
“How are you feeling?”  
“Truth?”   
“Yes.”  
Dinah did the only thing she could do. She let her in melding their minds. She opened her heart as she began every memory she let her see how this had begun. When she brought them to present Linda collapsed. Dinah just held her.  
Supergirl was at the DEO as she began to recount everything Kal had told her. She watched as they stood in disbelief. Explaining she waited for Wynn to start searching for signals. She was about to leave when Alex stopped her.  
“Wait you are saying someone or entity stole Supeeman’s biology?”  
“Yes.”  
“You mean they’ve tried to clone ?"  
"NO. They have created a new breed of bodies out of him. Look around. Alex each one of them is a carrier vessel on other planets they are breeding these things. Making new species of him and alien ladies. There is a species that is capable of jumping into these new bodies and have been passing themselves off as him. ”   
“You mean Superman who dropped you off wasn’t!!!”   
“Yes. he knew and they told him About me he has been aware of the other children who have been created and sent here from other worlds.”   
“What was that?”   
“Their all fake Al. We have been in a fake world or time line if this is Earth.”   
“Were is he?”   
“Doing what these can’t. The other Galaxies are not going to take the temporal displacement lightly. Their time has come.”   
“What do we do”   
“Watch them find the signal.”  
“Be warned if any seen like me or seem to look like they know might be a girl entity in there. Those things with those bodies still not a him something else. Some species use them for food or a simbient. A host they are growing live babies not just dormant bodies. Look I need to go. So far you are fine but trust me this is bad.”  
“You’ll be back.”   
“Sure.”  
Supergirl left the DEO and went to CatCo. She was looking for her. When she left she headed for the Penthouse. Changing into Kara she waited until she heard movement. Then she rang.  
“What?”   
“This none of my business but I need to know do you know who Adam and Carter's Father is?”   
“None of your business.”  
“Please this is important to me.”  
“Yes I knew.”   
“Why?”   
“Did he tell you they blew up Krypton and other worlds too.”   
“No.”  
“Then please just let us deal with this.”  
“You could have…”   
“This is not the life you would have led, we’ve been aware of this for some time. He’s a lot more than he lets onto. So please stay out of this. You have your job.” She had been annoyed most of the day but right now she knew this one had no real understanding of how many universes were effected by one baby. How many lives needed a soul,a heart an individual. Kiera wanted to sit with her but when she looked at her she saw someone else. For a brief moment she saw the same face she’d seen before yet never. Like he was right there but wasn’t. He was moving thru time and yet becoming. This was weird.   
“Miss.Grant I never would have.”  
“You are a very caring individual.”   
“Thank you.”   
“This has to end. Kiera just trust him. They’ll never be anyone like him.”   
“I know. One more thing will you let me tell them.”   
“No but I will let them know.”   
“Thanks. Was it me or the secret?”   
“Neither I just wanted normal. With you people not possible.”   
“That’s not bad is it.”   
“No but stick around for a while you’ll learn. Now go out there and make us proud.”  
“He really isn’t that way.”   
“I know this and you know this the rest of them not so much.”   
“I know.” She was wondering as she made her way to the door.   
TBC…


	10. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner for Barbara and Helena. Kara heads to the fortress.

Helena had Alfred call for reservations for one of the best resturants in town. The two were greeted and shown to thier table. They hadn’t been watched as they were led thru. Abit refreshing considering in New Gotham she was condiered the heir to the Wayne Dynasty.

“You do enjoy showing a girl a good time.”

“Well if this pass’s for a good time I am doing somthing wrong.”

 

“We’ve been busy, so I can forgive for now but don’t make this a habit. Meta or not I need you.”

 

“ Well once we set things right we’re getting out of town for a nice getaway.”

 

“We better.”

 

The two enjoyed the quiet evening talking and laughing for awhile as they tried to hault their hero duties for one evening. Back at the hotel Penthouse Dinah and Linda had come closer to being the couple they had started out as. However her other selves still weren’t going to make this easy for the young meta.

Kara had left Miss. Grant and headed towards the fortress. When she arrived Kalex had expected her.

“Kara-Zor-eL, Master Kal-el has stated you are to remain here while he is away.”

 

“He’s younger should I be worried.”

 

“While he is only ten years of age he is still more formidable than any known species. He said you should not worry he will check in he wanted me to give you this.” Kal-ex handed her what looked like a watch.”

 

“Kal-el what is this.”

 

“Before he left he handed me the specs to his latest gadgets as the Earthlings call them. Should he be in your space time this will let you two converse.”

 

“My space time?”

 

“Should you exsist .”

 

“Exsisit?”

 

“Yes as Master Kal-el entered Earth before you he is bound to this time and space. You however were not effected by this time line. He will be around.”

 

“How did this happen?”

 

“We are not certain yet but are certain someone outside of this Galaxy has been vying for control. Master Kal-el isn’t just a force for good on Earth either he has garned control of the Universe. Which is why he is very busy. You are one of the most important beings in his life. He will introduce you to the others.”

“You knew about all of this why didn’t you tell me this before.”

“Master Kal-el has lots of order to restore. Many realms have been disrupted. Planets have been deystroyed many species are without homes someone has to clean this up. Thats what he dose. Yes he has his powers but his mind is more valuable he is becomming a diplomat.”

Kara made that face realizng that their was more going on than what met the eye. Her cousin was everywhere.

 

TBC…


	11. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo are interrupted. While Kara is told about Master Kal's real life.

Helena and Barbara had managed a nice outing until they saw the police sirens pass the resturant.

“Well not even home and the party’s started.”

 

“Check please.”

 

The two payed the bill and were in the car as they headed to the cave. They floored the engine. Oracle was at ops as Helena donned the new suit, she grabbed the keys and was back within city limits. She had tapped into the police blotter. Heading into the direction of the disturbance.

“Oracle I’m about to park. Seems like a good time to be me.”

“Stay out of sight.”

 

“Will do.”

 

She parked out of sight and was up the side of the building in a few seconds. She had all ready done a theremal scan. She spotted at least a crew of 6 armed with a small arsenal.

She opened the side door moving thru poorly lit stock yard. She took the stairs. Hitting one of the goon in the back of the head he hit the ground silently. Grabbing him she tied him up and moved on to the next 3. She kept dispatching until there was only her and the leader.

“So where’s the Superone?”

“Busy.”

 

“And you’re What?”

 

“I’m The Huntress.” She cocked a brow unseen because of the mask. She lept up and stretched out as she spiraled in his general direction. Her fist connected with his stomache the motion backing him into the wall as she straigtned up and landed infront of his sagging body.

 

“This was to easy. Somethings wrong.” 

 

“I was about to say the same thing.”

 

“I’m on it.” She walked away from the goon and went to check the building. She knew time wasn’t on her side the police were about to hit the place and hard. She noticed a crate. She opened it and found what she figured was pay dirt. Taking it with her she just slipped out and back into the shadows. 

 

“We’ve got something.”

 

“Great.”

 

She could hear the frown. Getting in the car she made her way back.  
Kara had fixed herself something to eat she walked into his office which during all this time she hadn’t known was back there. As she looked around she realized Kal was a deep thinker.

Kal-ex flew in he noticed the silent alarm had been tripped.

“Ah Kara-Zor-El, I had wandered if you were in here.”

 

“Yes, should I not be in here.”

 

“No you are excepted by Master Kal he is very paticuliar who he spends his life with.”

 

“He seems so happy.”

 

“As you know he has no actual feelings of his own. You were not here when he was found. From the information we have pieced together from The Auto-bots or Transformers as Earthlings call them. He was first removed from time and his blood was taken at this time animals where engineeered which caused him to change. He began to grow each species they created added to not only his biology but to his bones and teeth. This cause’s for his new look, the benefits are extaordinary. He is now immune to Kryptonite. However there is one weakness he still has there is a way to bond him to all known and unknown species of a her. When this happens the two become one, she has the power to turn his Kryptoinan lack of empathy into full fledged rage, passion, lust and pain. We must get this back above all else. There is also the matter of Kryptonian stones which he has untied 3 of the 4. Then there is the gifts from various parties The Lantern ring, The Legion ring a thing called a surf board from an unknown species as welll as various children who were sent down also.”

 

“This is bad.”

 

“Yes Kara most of this technolgy is useless to anyone except Master Kal. However the children need a father. Which is why he is needed. The entity’s responsible for this are going to be the most hunted creatures in the Universe which dose not bode well for any party aligning with them.”

 

‘BAD.” Kara drank her juice box and just looked out.

 

TBC……


	12. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena and Barbara begin a new problem. Kara learns more and faces trouble.

Helena was back to Barbara as quickly as she could manage. When she entered the new mansion she had the object. Barbara’s mind was quick to process what appeared to be in Helena’s grasp. The two moved to the work bench. As Hel set the device down Red began to study it. Turning on Athena she waited.  
Kara was now reading thru the log book her cousin kept. He had a list of many different things he also kept track of each new ability he had discovered. She was fascinated. He had spent much of his youth before being adopted as a Doctor. There were still things she didn’t know. She had skipped a few years and was now learning about another prophecy involving magic and someone called a savior.

Kara was reading when Kal-ex entered alerting her of a disturbance she put the log back, and flew to the location. When she appaeared over the horizon she noticed a clear ripple as the ripple got bigger there was a light it seemed like lightning except it was an orb shape.

She mentally steeled herself for what was on it’s way to her.

TBC….


	13. Welcome

Athena was chirping out data on the make-up of the device. Which had Oracle mentally salivating. Helena was looking for something to eat as she had deposited the suit back into the armory. She knew Alfred had sent some things over already. As she found them she calmed down and went back to Red.  
"This is amazing."  
'Oh yeah I'm not deaf."  
"Sorry." She said as she adjusted the sound index.  
Hel visiably relaxed she propped herself up on a beam overhead. That always intriguied Barbara she wasn't sure which parent she had gotten that trait from if not both.As Oracle looked back to the screen she was startled by the high pitch Athena.  
"A spacial rift is opening."  
"Visual." Oracle was given a real-time video of the opening as she spotted Supergirl. She looked to Hel who was now landing.  
"Get Dinah." The Young meta was on her way to help at the other hero.  
The rift was getting larger as Supergirl was reciving a call.  
"Alex?'  
"We see it."  
"The people? Emercengy crews are on their wayy clearing the area."  
"Ok E.T.A?"  
"At the rate its opening I'm guessing 6 minutes and Kara this is gonna be HUGE."  
"OKay. Any ideas just be you."  
"thanks."  
She waited as the crews arrived she watched them clear the streets and close them down. When she saw a few familiar faces she was glad she wasn't alone. Kal had told her once.   
"Each new day was just that just new." At the time she wasn't sure what he meant but during her time at Catco she realized what he was saying. She smiled at the back-up as Dinah joined her in the air. Helena was perched on the next building right above the rift.  
"Kara?"  
"I'm here."  
"Good. Still no word on any data-base who are new 'visitors" are."  
"Okay, we're ready."  
The air was still as both Supergirl, ianh hoovered. Huntress watched as the rift opened and something large and metalic became visiable. As the the rift opened more space could be seen. The tempeture seemed to drop and raise at the same moment. As a vessel emerged . When the vessel was free of space and on Earth the large structure seemed to shade the city.  
"Alex are you getting this?"  
"We are."  
"Dinah can you read anything?"  
"Not really. I am sensing a power source deffinatly strong."  
'Oracle?"  
"Dianh stay back. The readings from Athena are higher than any voltage known to man."  
"Understood."  
The three waited as the city watched in awe. Then something happened.  
"Greetings Kara-Zor-EL."  
Kara moved in a little closer. She thought for a moment.  
'Hello."  
"We come to your cousins planet. To meet you and introduce you to your nephews. Your cousin has been very understanding of the plights ongoing in other worlds. He has told us of these others who dwell here and the harm they have inflicted thru other worlds. If your leaders will allow us we have come to help."  
"Kara Madam President is on the line."  
"Yes Madam President."  
"We value your help and we would like to lead you to a safer landing place if our atmosphere is compatible with your own you are welcome here."  
"Thank you."  
"Supergirl if you woul kindly escort our new visitors.'  
"I will.'  
The ship Supergirl and Supergirl headed off outside the limits of National City.  
"Okay now that was cool."  
"Nephews?" Oracle and Huntress said in unison. The two waited for the city to get back to bussiness before they too vanished.  
TBc....


	14. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The War is coming...

When Dinah and Helena returned to the mansion. Barbara was sitting with alot more information on the device. She seemed to know the youngest bird was waiting for the explanation.  
"I want to know?"  
"No."  
"Oh come on one of you has to know?" She looked to Barbara hen Helena. The two just glared.  
"Dose this mean you know and you won't tell. Or you don't know either?"  
"Kid. It's not our place to say.. Right RED..."  
"I can't. Barbara wheeled off. Leaving Helena and Dinah alone. The phone was ringing.  
"Hey Alfred you gonna get that?" They realized Alfred wasn't there.  
"It's Alfred."  
"Nooo."  
"Betcha.."  
"How much?"  
"Your allowance."  
"Deal."  
Picking up the phone.  
"Ah hello Miss. Dinah."  
"Hi Alfred."  
"Will you all be returning for the evening? We still have some guests.  
"Oh God Linda... Will be there soon."  
"Very well Miss." Dinah hung up the phone. As Barbara rolled back in.  
"You two can head back to the City. I need to work on this device. I'm about to get techy.'  
"Nuff-said." The two said in unison as they headed towards the car.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
When Supergirl and the vessel reached the landing strip. They hoovered for a moment before setting down. Kara landed along side the ship. As the President appeared the doors to the vessel opened. Everyone stood wondering and waiting for the individuals to enter Earth. A small being seemed to blur down the ramp and was in Kara's arms before she knew what had happened.  
"Wow."  
"Hi."  
"Hi." Madame President was in a stunned silence. As was Kara. When the meeting seemed to be going well the others ventured out as they looked up they noticed the sky.   
"Welcome."  
TBc..


	15. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War is coming....

Barbara was examinng the device as she waited for the read out. She knew this would be a wait. So she took the time to check the location of the 'time-machine" she chuckled to herself. In theory traveling thru time was a death sentence for anyone who didn't posses the l-12 genome. The gene had been found by a young scientist who like most in the field had vanished. She often wondered if the young scientist had vanished in order to keep the secrect of such technology out of the wrong hands. However she learned from The Bat sometimes not all scientist were working for the betterment of the universe.  
The moment she was back in her new lab she noticed something. There was a faint glow coming from the device. When she wheeled over she realized what she had done.  
"Kal-El you are needed.."  
"Shit."  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Madame President was speaking with the adult's of the species. As Kara was chasing the young half-bred kryptonians. As her mind began to turn she was happy. Knowing that a new generation of Kryptonians would thrive. She soon realized that a family for her was not going to happen. Biologically there was no male species capable of procreating with her. However at this rate there would be more of her kind.  
As they meetings winded down the new species were taken to a safe location. She told the children she would see them again. She was de-briefed and was flying back to the city. When Alex called.  
"Hey?"  
"So."  
"Classified."  
"Finally, now you know what it's like."  
"Not really but I atleast get the thought."  
"Whatever. Maggie and I are going to see Mom."  
"And you think because you are getting married I'm supposed to out me and my cusion."  
"Well yeah, but really I need a buffer."  
"From Eliza? Why she's cool."  
"I don't want naked baby pictures or worse yet my creepy phase."  
"Oh yeah Alex she lives with you. I think she knows."  
"Please."  
"Well I was going to the Fortress."  
"When Kal get's back you will be his first stop."  
"I know but God Alex it gets weirder every day.  
"The life we chose."  
"You do realize we are the front of line of a war that began because some nut-job wanted to kill Krypton and rule the universe."  
"Yup."  
"Why are you calm about the fate of the universe but are freaked out about your love life?"  
"Just wait there is som hot lady just waiting to change your life..."  
"Yeah since Miss. Grant is avoiding me I wonder if Lena might wanna go out.'  
"Thank god. She is so yummy and her mom God older ladies are awesome I get the Cat Grant thing."  
"Yes to be loved by Cat Grant is were multi-platnuim albulms are made."  
TBC...


	16. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tick-tock

The voice was unfamiliar to Barbara but she knew at the moment this was important. So she used Athena to send a reply.  
She inturn was watching a real time holo- image of Lady Zara. The “wife of Superman.”   
“I could not detect Lord Kal-El.”  
“He must be out of this time line.”  
“Time we are not permitted to engage.”  
“I thought as much. However there is a lot of this happening here.”  
“I can understand.”  
“Well is there anything we can help you with?”  
“I’m not sure how you could...”  
“We have been working with Supergirl.”  
“The cousin. “  
“Yes.”  
“I would prefer to work with you.”  
“Thank you.” The two ladies began the mind work to save The Universe.  
——–  
Cat Grant was pacing in her office as the lone figure stroke in.  
“And you were?” She was asking.  
“Getting the story.”  
“What do you have?”  
“A question before I hand in my story.”  
“Fine, I do like this bolder you.”  
“Ok. I want to know if you would like to go out for a date?”  
TBC....


End file.
